The Griffindor Quidditch Captain (Oliver Wood Love Story)
by roronoazolosgirl
Summary: Sarah Minaki just transferred to Hogwarts and likes to be alone.


The Griffindor Quidditch Capitan(Oliver Wood) Intro and Part 1

Name: Sarah Minabi

Age: 17 (Oliver Wood is 17)

Family: None all died in an arson. The person who did the arson was never caught.

Personality: You mostly don't like talking to anyone. You cannot trust anyone because your best friend betrayed you and you don't want to get hurt again. You are very cold to everyone except for the headmaster Dumbledore and Ai(who will come in later in the story).

Looks: you have light blue hair and light purple eyes(no you are not blind). You have all the curves in all the right places.

Other: you have transferred to Hogwarts but you are in your sixth year. You aren't in a relationship. Once you get to know a person better you get mischievous.

PART 1

You were walking up to Professor Magonagall when the boys who were sitting in their houses started giving you wolf whistles, that is all except the Griffindor house. –I hate this place already- you think. You went and sat down on the stool and magonagall put the hat on your head. "Hmmmm. I guess I will put you in... griffindor!" The hat yells out. You get up and go to the griffindor table and sit alone at the far end of the table. Dumbledore made his speech and food appeared at the table and since you were alone at the far end of the table Dumbledore made some food spear where you were. You looked at him and nodded to say thank you. He nodded back and you started eating. "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?" a girl said. "None of your god damn business. Now go away." You say. "Well that was rude." She says. You ignored her. "Well. I think you should come over and sit by us. We could be best friends." She says. "Why would I eant to be friends with you or anybody? All they do is stab your back! Now go away before I hurt you." You say getting pissed off. "Fine." She says. She leaves. You finished eating and go to the dormitory and picked a bed in the corner. You notice a movement in the bed beside yours and throw the covers back. You see a little first year reading a book with a flashlight. She looks at you with a surprised look on her face. "Oh. I am sorry. I didn't notice anyone was in here. I am sorry if I startled you." She says. You look coldly at her. "What are you doing here?" you ask. "I always eat fast. So I came up here to read." She answers. "Whatever." You say. "just make sure you leave me alone." "Your kinda mean... What's your name?" she asks. "None of your business." "My name is Ai." She says cheerfully. "Whatever." You say. You hear her plop down on her bed. –whatever. At least she isn't bothering me.- you think suddenly all the other students come in. then there is a shadow over Ai. "Get out of my bed you commoner. I called this bed first." The shadow says. Ai was about to say something but you interrupted her. "My god your loud. Go somewhere else." The girl yells, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" "Do you really want to take that tone with a sixth year?" you say with your eyebrows raised. She turns a dark shade of red and stomps off. "Thank you so much." She says. "She was bugging me ever since she got here." "Don't thank me. One look at that first year and I knew she was going to be yapping all day long. I only saved you because you are quiet." You say. "Oh. But still thank you." She says. "Whatever." You say and fall asleep. You wake up in the middle of the night needing to go to the bathroom. You hear something strange. It sounded like someone was crying. And you notice the sound is coming from Ai's bed. You look over and see her asleep with tears in her eyes. She turns over as if she is having a nightmare. You hear her mumbling in her sleep. By of what you hear you come to the conclusion that her parents died. You feel sorry for her but you still don't trust her enough. You go to the bathroom and go back to sleep. You wake up and go down to the grand hall. You go sit at the furthest side of the table where nobody is at. Ai comes up to you while you are eating. "May I sit here?" she asks. "That rich girl used bribes to keep everybody from letting me sit with them." She adds. "Whatever."You say and go back to eating. – At least she is quiet.- you think as she started eating. After you finish eating you go to your potions class. "Hello Professor Snape." You say unemotionally. "Hello Miss Sarah." He replies. (Professor Snape is nice to you even though you are a griffindor). "Hello Sarah" You hear a voice say. Your eyes go wide. –Ai?!- you think. You look up and see Ai. "What are you doing here? This is for sixth years only." You say. "I excel in potions." She says. "You do? Then make a love potion." Snape says. "Alright." Ai says. She makes the potion. "You want to try some Sarah?" ai asks. "Hell no. give it to me."You say to her. She gives you the potion. "Hey professor snape?" "yes Sarah?" "Can I try this on someone? I want to see if it works." "Sure go ahead." He says. "Thank you." –hmm now who should I give this too?- you think. You decide to talk it over with Ai. "Hey Sarah why do you still have my potion?" "I am going to give it to someone. Help me decide who." You say. "Okay. Hmmm. I guess that guy right there."Ai says. You look to where she is pointing and smirked. She was pointing to Draco Malfoy who was Snapes Assistant for this class. "Perfect pick." You say. You put the potion in a glass and walk to Draco. "Hey malfoy." "yes Sarah?" draco asks. (Draco has a crush on you) "Can you drink the rest of this for me. I can't finish the rest of it." You say holding up the potion. "Sure." Malfoy says. You give him the glass and look at Professor Snape. He has his eyebrows raised. "Intersting choice giving it to Malfoy." He says. "Thanks." You say. You hear a girl scream and you look back too see malfoy all over Hermione(who is also snape's assistant). You try to hold back your laughter and start chuckling. You walk back to Ai who was laughing really hard. After a while the potion wore off. "What the hell?!" Draco yelled. That is when you fell to the floor laughing hard. Everybody stared at you. You stopped laughing and glared at everybody." I don't know what happened but it couldn't have been Sarah." Draco says. "Actually it was me who did that Malfoy." You say in a cold voice. "Why?"Draco asks you. "Because you were a jerk to other people." You say. Then it was time to go to your other class. You walk out and go to hagrid's class. The rest of the day went without any incidents. You found out that Ai is in two of your other classes Herbology and advanced divination. Ai seemed to be sticking around you in both classes. You asked her about it. "it's because I don't have any friends other than you in other classes. Actually I don't have any friends other than you." She says. You look at her with wide eyes. "you don't have any friends?" you say. "Other than you , no." she replies. "wow." You say. Then you and Ai go to the dining hall and then go to your room and go to sleep.


End file.
